The present disclosure is directed to a flexible container for dispensing a flowable material and a process for producing the flexible container.
Known are flexible containers with a gusseted body section. These gusseted flexible containers are currently produced using flexible films which are folded to form gussets and heat sealed in a perimeter shape. The gusseted body section opens to form a flexible container with a square cross section or a rectangular cross section. The gussets are terminated at the bottom of the container to form a substantially flat base, providing stability when the container is partially or wholly filled. The gussets are also terminated at the top of the container to form an open neck for receiving a rigid fitment and closure.
Conventional procedures for fabricating gusseted flexible containers with a rigid fitment have shortcomings. One conventional approach only partially heat seals the flexible container—requiring the bottom of the container to remain unsealed or otherwise open. The rigid fitment is subsequently inserted through the open bottom of the container and into the neck. Once the fitment is placed into the neck, the heat seal process continues, with a heat seal formed to close the previously-open container bottom. This approach is inefficient as it interrupts the perimeter heat seal procedure and requires two steps to form the container.
Another conventional approach requires the rigid fitment to be manually installed, upside down, into the neck opening. The fitment is then rotated by hand inside of the flexible container and pushed into place, aligning the fitment with the neck opening to allow proper sealing between the flexible container film structure and the fitment. The fitment is subsequently clamp heat sealed to the neck. This approach is cumbersome, labor intensive and time consuming.
A need exists for a process of producing a gusseted flexible container which increases production efficiencies such as shortened production time, reduction of manual tasks via automation, and a streamlining of production steps.
A need further exists for a process of producing a gusseted flexible container with a fitment having improved impact strength.
A need further exists for a gusseted flexible container having a fitment with improved impact resistance and/or a thin-walled fitment.